


Transformación

by michan_kitamura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michan_kitamura/pseuds/michan_kitamura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El primer indicio es la exaltación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformación

         El primer indicio es la exaltación; sentir como sus hormonas se revolucionan, se inquietan, cambian. La influencia directa de la luna sobre lo que todo el mundo cree que es. Los ojos del lobo mostrándose entre sus pupilas, de azul eléctrico frío y devastador.

         El segundo indicio es el dolor; sentir los huesos de sus piernas estirarse a lo imposible y los de sus brazos contraerse, un sufrimiento más intenso que cuando se quiebran, más profundo, más fuerte. La muerte de un cuerpo para el nacimiento de otro distinto, más peligroso, más letal. La imagen real de la parte más oscura de su corazón saliendo a la luz.

         El lobo apoderándose de su cuerpo para mostrarle al resto el más profundo secreto de aquel chico.

        El tercer indicio es el descontrol, perder la noción de lo bueno y lo malo. Olvidarse de quién uno es. Dejar a los sentidos tomar la posesión de la razón. El lado animal desarrollado por completo. La pérdida de conciencia. La nada.

        Excepto tal vez, una voz en el subconsciente. " _Esto es sólo carne, Remus, sólo carne"._


End file.
